


La Chute

by AnnaTaure



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbon disparaît, Gen, Post-Hobbit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la Bataille des Cinq Armées, Bilbon quitte Erebor en laissant derrière lui son anneau et la cotte de mailles offerte par Thorin.<br/>Gandalf part aussitôt à sa recherche tandis que les Nains rebâtissent leur royaume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Chute

Gandalf le Gris bouscula les gardes et entra à grand fracas dans la pièce qui servait de bureau provisoire à Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne.

\- Où est mon cambrioleur ? demanda le magicien.

\- Où est mon neveu ? demanda Thorïn en retour, levant à peine le nez de la volumineuse pile de correspondance qui s'étalait devant lui.

\- Vos neveux sont sous votre responsabilité, s'énerva le mage gris.

\- Et votre cambrioleur, non, rétorqua le Nain, je vous l'ai déjà dit au début de la quête. Quel est votre problème ? Vous ne le trouvez plus ? Peut-être ne souhaite-t-il pas vous expliquer pourquoi toute la Montagne est _de nouveau_ remontée contre lui.

Gandalf émit un grognement exaspéré. Qu'était-il encore arrivé ?

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? questionna-t-il d'un ton moins agressif.

Thorïn tendit la main sous son siège et en extirpa un paquet qui se révéla contenir la cotte de mailles en mithril que le Hobbit avait portée pendant un temps.

\- Il n'a même pas jugé bon de me la rendre en personne ; il l'a donnée à Fili avant de partir pour Dale et de là vers sa chère Comté, dit amèrement Thorïn.

C'était un cadeau, pas un prêt. Gandalf se massa l'arête du nez. La débâcle autour de l'Arkenstone avait pu être gérée de façon à peu près correcte, Bilbon était de nouveau accepté parmi les Nains... et rendre un présent du roi constituait une insulte de la plus haute gravité.

\- Je vois... Pourquoi cette question au sujet de votre neveu ?

\- Oh, lui... il est parti on ne sait où avec son elfe. Il n'a même pas attendu que son frère sorte de l'infirmerie. Après tout ce que Fili a fait pour lui...

Les épaules du roi s'affaissèrent et il secoua la tête.

\- Allez voir Fili, finit par dire Thorïn. Il pourra peut-être vous aider.

Le magicien suivit ce sonseil, laissant le roi à ses papiers, et l'image même de la dépression.

# #

Fili - le _prince_ Fili à présent - avait déjà installé ses pénates dans ses appartements définitifs (les anciens quartiers de Thorïn), et avec l'aide de Nori et Ori, réorganisait les lieux à sa convenance. Tout comme son oncle, le jeune Nain n'était pas encore complètement remis des blessures reçues lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées et se servait d'une canne pour marcher. Il lui faudrait aussi du temps avant de reprendre l'entraînement. En dépit de tous ses problèmes, il reçut le magicien aimablement.

\- Bilbon ? Oui, en effet, il est venu me voir hier matin, déjà équipé de pied en cap - sauf la cotte de mailles, bien sûr. Il a beaucoup parlé de son petit chez-lui, du jardin à entretenir... Enfin bref, je crois qu'il est parti sans vous attendre, ni sans attendre la colère de mon oncle. J'ignore quelle route il a prise, en revanche. Peut-être a-t-il suivi mon frère et sa conquête...

Une pointe d'amertume colora la voix du prince. Puis il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un petit carré de papier plié qu'il tendit au magicien gris.

\- Il a également laissé... ceci. Il semblait très pressé de s'en débarrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? marmonna Gandalf, soupçonneux.

\- Son anneau magique, répondit Fili. C'est ce qui lui permettait de se faufiler partout sans être vu. Mais il avait l'air inquiet quand il en parlait. Il voulait s'en défaire à tout prix. Et... je vais peut-être vous paraître ridicule, mais je n'aime pas le garder sur moi. Il est... très lourd, très froid... Emportez-le loin d'ici ! réclama-t-il soudain. Nous avons eu assez d'ennuis avec des artefacts maudits.

Avant d'accepter cette charge, Gandalf tira d'une des poches de sa robe une petite bourse de cuir dans laquelle Fili laissa tomber l'objet.

\- A quoi ressemble-t-il ? s'enquit le mage avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Tout simple, en or, sans gravures ni pierreries, indiqua Fili. Pas une seule marque d'usure non plus.

\- Ah... 

Gandalf réfléchit un moment.

\- Je vais le porter en toute hâte chez le seigneur Elrond. Il pourra m'en dire plus sur cet anneau. Enfin, je l'espère. Et si la chance est avec moi, j'y trouverai aussi Bilbon.

\- Pas faux, reconnut Fili en souriant. Il était absolument fasciné par leur bibliothèque, si je me souviens bien, et nous avions eu du mal à l'en arracher. Vous allez le retrouver enfoui sous une pile de livres !

Le magicien prit congé et repartit à grandes enjambées vers les portes de la Montagne. Fili songea qu'avec le voyage qu'il se préparait, on ne le reverrait pas de sitôt en Erebor. Bard reçut lui aussi la visite du mage gris, mais ne put lui apporter aucune aide car ni Bilbon ni l'improbable duo formé par Kili et Taureil n'étaient passés par les ruines de Dale la veille.

# #

Plus d'une année s'écoula avant qu'ils ne revissent le magicien. L'hiver quittait tout juste les pentes de la Montagne Solitaire lorsque Gandalf se présenta devant les portes d'Erebor. Quand Thorïn le reçut, il lui trouva l'air usé et nettement moins énergique que lors de leur première rencontre.

\- Des nouvelles ? s'enquit le Nain après lui avoir fourni de l'herbe à pipe et tiré quelques bouffées de fumée odorante.

\- Aucune de Kili et Tauriel. Beorn les a vus l'été dernier, mais il ignore où ils sont allés ensuite.

Thorïn se rembrunit.

\- Concernant l'anneau de Bilbon, je l'ai apporté à Fendeval et Elrond l'étudie. Cela prendra plus de temps que je ne l'imaginais, car les archives concernant les anneaux de pouvoir sont dispersées à travers plusieurs royaumes. Quant à Bilbon lui-même...

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'a jamais atteint Fendeval, reconnut Gandalf, résigné. Personne ne l'y a vu. Il n'est pas non plus réapparu dans la Comté, où ses possessions sont mêmes passées à ses cousins Sacquet-Descarcelle, les plus rapaces de toute la famille !

\- S'il a traversé les Monts Brumeux tout seul... marmonna Thorïn. Entre les orcs, les gobelins, les orages, les avalanches et la fonte des neiges...

Le silence pesa un long moment sur eux.

\- Je me rends en Lorien demain, dit finalement Gandalf. Qui sait ? Peut-être a-t-il voulu pousser jusque-là ?

Le Nain émit un grognement sceptique.

# #

Kili fit sa réapparition au début de l'automne suivant. Après avoir vécu pendant un an et demie d'amour et d'eau fraîche avec la dame de ses pensées, il avait décidé de la présenter à sa mère, qui vivait toujours dans les Montagnes Bleues, organisant les caravanes en direction ou revenant d'Erebor. L'accueil qu'il avait reçu de Dis n'avait pas été exactement celui qu'il attendait. La princesse, loin d'être ravie de son retour, l'avait proprement incendié pour avoir abandonné Erebor quand l'endroit avait tant besoin de bras pour sa reconstruction, pour avoir détalé sans même savoir si son frère et son oncle survivraient à leurs blessures, et convolé en cachette sans respecter la moindre tradition naine, offrant à Tauriel ce qui, au mieux, serait qualifié de mariage au rabais. Pour finir, tandis qu'elle recevait Tauriel avec assez de courtoisie, Dis avait mis son fils aux arrêts (entendez : aux travaux d'intérêt général) afin de lui enseigner un peu le sens des responsabilités.

# #

Plusieurs années s'écoulèrent encore. Sigrid de Dale partit se marier en Dorwinion avec le sourire, ayant trouvé l'âme-soeur parmi les marchands de la Mer de Rhûn. Fili convola à son tour avec une fille du clan Orocani ; cela fit jaser chez les vieilles barbes, mais Thorïn donna sa bénédiction sans sourciller. Deux ans après le mariage, il eut l'occasion de tenir le premier de ses petits-neveux dans ses bras. Kili finit par revenir en Erebor, mais sans Tauriel, restée dans les terres à l'ouest des montagnes. Il ne donna aucune explication sur le motif de leur séparation et Thorïn ne posa pas de question, trop content de voir cette tocade prendre fin sans avoir eu à intervenir. Puis au printemps un messager arriva devant les portes de la Montagne en provenance de Fendeval. Les souverains et représentants des différents peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu étaient conviés à un conseil extraordinaire, et Thorïn prépara son sac de voyage, laissant pour quelques mois les rênes de la Montagne à Fili. Il choisit Dwalin pour l'accompagner, confiant discrètement à Nori et compagnie la sécurité du prince régent et de sa famille.

# #

Fendeval n'avait guère changé en huit ans, excepté que les arbres avaient l'air plus près de l'automne que de l'été, bien que le conseil se tînt au solstice. Le maître des lieux réunit ses invités sur une terrasse surplombant sa vallée et un coup d'oeil sur la cité en contrebas apprit à Thorïn qu'il s'y trouvait bien moins d'habitants qu'à son précédent passage et que les jardins étaient un peu moins entretenus. L'ennuyeux Lindir était hélas toujours fidèle au poste. Parmi les membres du conseil ainsi convoqué se trouvaient Gandalf, Dain, Denethor (fils de l'intendant de Gondor), un jeune homme inconnu issu des Rôdeurs du Nord et que le prince Legolas suivait comme son ombre, ainsi que la dame Galadriel de Lorien. Thorïn avait pris sur lui d'emmener Bard. Si Erebor était concernée, il y avait de bonnes chances que Dale le fût aussi. Contrairement à ses attentes, la Dame fut d'une exquise courtoisie, et alla même jusqu'à saluer les Nains dans leur langue. Même Dain, pourtant abrupt et guère porté à l'amour des elfes, apprécia l'effort à sa juste valeur. Gandalf paraissait toujours plus fatigué et déprimé. Bilbon Sacquet était définitivement considéré comme mort, et son smial appartenait en propre, sans contestation, à Otho et Lobelia Sacquet-Descarcelle, pour la plus grande joie de leurs trois enfants. Les ambassadeurs découvrirent bien vite l'objet de leur réunion : le fameux anneau magique du Hobbit, révélé par Gandalf comme l'Anneau Unique du seigneur ténébreux.

Par la suite, Thorïn se rappellerait surtout une grande confusion, chaque nation ayant une opinion différente du voisin sur le traitement à réserver à l'artefact. Une partie des humains (surtout Gondor) voulait s'en servir contre l'ennemi, le reste de l'assemblée souhaitait le détruire, et eut finalement le dernier mot. Lorsque Gandalf s'enquit de l'avis de son supérieur Saroumane le Blanc sur la question, Galadriel répondit tout uniment qu'il n'avait pas été possible de le contacter. Ce que Thorïn traduisit par : "On ne s'est pas donné la peine d'aller le chercher."

# #

Une semaine plus tard, Thorïn et Bard reprenaient le chemin de l'Est. Dain s'était quelque peu attardé à Fendeval, cherchant apparemment à négocier quelque traité avec le déclinant royaume du Gondor. Pendant ce temps, un groupe de courageux - téméraires - avait pris la route du Mordor, emportant l'anneau maudit pour le détruire dans les feux de sa création. Gandalf, Legolas, le Rôdeur présenté comme l'héritier du trône de Gondor, un des gardes de la Dame, et Dwalin, qui avait lourdement insisté pour ne pas laisser toute la gloire aux humains et aux elfes. Le groupe voyagerait avec le jeune Denethor et son escorte jusqu'aux frontières de Gondor et les quitterait là pour traverser Emyn Muil. Après...

# #

Selon ce que Thorïn apprit plus tard, le groupe avait été forcé de traverser le Rohan en coup de vent pour échapper à la colère de Saroumane, furieux d'avoir vu sa puissance négligée par le conseil, puis quitter Osgiliath pour franchir le fleuve et entamer la dernière étape du voyage en catastrophe pour éviter que l'Anneau ne fût dérobé par quelques capitaines en mal de gloire. La quête avait été une réussite. L'Unique avait été détruit, et son maître avec lui. Mais les royaumes libres avaient dû affronter des hordes d'orcs qui fuyaient la destruction de leur domaine et les batailles qui s'ensuivirent avaient été particulièrement sanglantes. L'intendant Ecthelion, le roi Thengel, Dain et Balin avaient perdu la vie lors de ces affrontements, et le dur travail des habitants de Dale avait failli être réduit à néant par les légions d'orcs qui remontaient du sud pour tenter de rejoindre Gundabad. Mais les alliés avaient prévalu. Le nouveau roi du Gondor héritait d'un royaume exsangue dont les finances allaient souffrir de l'accord inconsidérément passé avec les Monts de Fer pour l'approvisionnement en minerai, et les elfes se retiraient de la Terre du Milieu. Ce dernier point laissait Thorïn relativement indifférent, à l'exception d'une pointe de satisfaction. Les Nains tiendraient plus longtemps. Cependant, il montra assez de courtoisie pour accompagner tous les porteurs d'anneaux, elfes et magiciens, aux Havres Gris et leur faire ses adieux avant qu'ils ne quittent définitivement la Terre du Milieu. Au retour, Fili lui demanda innocemment s'il avait tout ce trajet uniquement pour s'assurer qu'il serait bien débarrassé de tous les immortels, et le roi se contenta de hausser les épaules en grommelant dans sa barbe.

# #

Une année passa encore avant que les dégâts causés par le conflit n'eussent complètement disparu - traces d'incendie, pans de muraille ébréchés, ponts à demi-abattus... La tâche accomplie, Bard, Thorïn et Fili s'accordèrent un instant de pause, perchés sur une terrasse isolée sur un épaulement de la montagne. Ils partageaient un bon repas et une cruche de vin quand Bard demanda avec un sourire en coin :

\- Dites, maintenant que nous n'avons plus rien à craindre du magicien, vous pourriez peut-être me dire ce que vous avez fait du Hobbit après que je vous l'ai renvoyé alors qu'il voulait encore profiter de mon hospitalité ?

Les deux Nains échangèrent un regard narquois puis, devant la mine dépitée de Bard, acceptèrent de lui répondre.

\- Vous vous souvenez pourquoi il nous a trahis ? demanda Fili à mi-voix. Je veux dire, hors les "nobles raisons" qu'il a débitées devant Gandalf et Thranduil.

\- Bien sûr. Il avait peur de mourir de faim en votre compagnie, se rappela Bard. Une fois la pierre remise à Thranduil, il a dévoré une portion qui aurait soutenu un humain adulte pendant deux jours. C'était devenu une véritable obsession. Comme si vous autres n'aviez pas faim aussi... Et donc ?

\- Une fois le voleur revenu en Erebor, nous avons confisqué et détruit ou transformé tout ce qui pouvait laisser soupçonner sa présence dans nos murs, expliqua Thorïn. Et il a connu précisément le sort qu'il redoutait.

Bard opina. Il n'attendait rien de moins.

**Author's Note:**

> Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour... Vous avez envie d'étrangler la terre entière et vous compensez en écrivant une fic bien noire.


End file.
